happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A Change of Heart
'A Change of Heart '''telewizyjny odcinek HTF. Streszczenie Disco Bear odpala w kawiarni szafę grającą i tańczy. Petuni włącza światło i mówi że jedzenie gotowe. Disco Bear przysyła jej całusa. Ta jednak bierze tacę. Całus rostrzaskuje się o nią. Disco Bear je to co mu podane. Na kość bierze masło i zamacza je w oleju. Je to, po czym robi mu się nie dobrze. Chodzi tak jak by tańczył, po czym pada na podłogę. Petunia początkowo myśli się że to jest taniec, ale kiedy ten się nie rusza, zdaje sobie sprawę że on stracił przytomność. W swoim domu Lumpy robi sobie kanapkę. Dostaje alarm. Rowerem jedzie do szpitala. Pielęgniarka Giggles już na niego czeka. Lumpy bierze nóż i rozcina Disco Beara i grzebie mu w ciele. Wyjmuje mu serce. Widzi w nim kawałek masła. Wyjmuje go. Serce wtem staje się flakiem. Lumpy podaje Giggles pompkę od roweru po czym każe jej pompować. Łoś biegnie do lodówki. Tam są różne części ciał, jednak nie ma serca. Wtem dzwoni telefon. Lumpy zostaje poinformowany o wypadku. Nadjeżdża swym rowerem na miejsce zdarzenia. Widzi on martwego wieloryba i martwego Handy'ego. Widzi że bóbr ma na wierzchu serce, po czym bierze je. Cuddles myli jednak to serce z piłką i kopie je. Lumpy przejmuje jednak ,,piłkę" i strzela do bramki. Serce niszczy się. Lumpy początkowo się cieszy z gola, dopiero później uświadamia sobie swoją głupotę. W tym czasie Giggles jest już straszne zmęczona. Przestaje na chwilę pompować. Niedźwiedź zaczyna umierać. Ta by nie stracić pacjenta, szybko zaczyna dalej pompować.Lumpy przechodzi obok martwego wieloryba. Wyciąga z jego wnętrza serce. Przewozi je na rowerze, Wjeżdża do tunelu. Serce jest jednak za duże i się nie mieści w środku. Nadjeżdża ciężarówka. Wjeżdża ona na serca. Lumpy by przeżyć musi szybko na nim biegać. Wpada jednak na swój rower, a serce odjeżdża. Jest smutny. Widzi sklep mięsny. Zauważa że w nim jest serce .Wchodzi do niego. W rzeźniku jednak jest kolejka. W końcu przyszła kolej na łosia. Ten poza sercem zamawia sobie jeszcze coś do jedzenia. Wraca do szpitala. Widzi na podłodze nieprzytomną Giggles i (można by rzec) techniczne martwego Disco Beara. Szybko dzięki elektryce ta wstaje. Lumpy każe jej dalej pompować, po czym wyciąga ze swojej torebki mięso. Uświadamia sobie jednak że serce jest w jego kanapce! Ostateczne zjada swoją kanapkę. Słyszy nagle jakiś hałas. Ta ambulans zderzył się z ciężarówką, a właściwie z dużym sercem wieloryba. Łoś wykorzystuje to serce. Później Disco Bear jest już po operacji i odzyskał przytomność. Smuci się że nie może jeść mięsa. Lumpy jednak może i się z tego cieszy. Bierze on kanapkę z mięsem, po czym pada na podłogę. ''Koniec Zgony: * Wieloryb z Handy'm giną w katastrofie lotniczej (śmierci nie pokazano). * Techniczne Disco Bear umiera na stole operacyjnym (ostateczne przeżywa odcinek). * Dwie postacie prowadzące ambulans i ciężarówkę umierają po zdarzeniu się (dyskusyjne, poza kadrem). * Lumpy umiera na atak serca (dyskusyjne, poza kadrem). * W sumie parę zwierząt by stać się mięsem musiało zostać najpierw zbitych (śmierci nie pokazano). Urazy: * Disco Bear dostaje ataku serca. * Disco Bear zostaje rozcięty nożem, po czym jego serce zostaje wyjęte. * Disco Bear zostaje uderzony młotkiem w głowę. * Giggles mdleje przez wyczerpane (potwierdzone przez Kenna Navarro). * Skóra z klatki piersiowej Disco Beara musiała zostać mocno naciągnęta. * Lumpy dostaje ataku serca. Ciekawostki: * Lumpy jest pośrednio odpowiedzialny za osłabienia zdrowia Giggles (zamiast robić zakupy, mógł się trochę pośpieszyć). * Disco Bear jest przez swoją głupotę odpowiedzialny za swoje urazy, oraz pośrednio odpowiedzialny za wypadek samochodowy i wyczerpane Giggles. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki telewizyjne